Genesect vs Protoman
Genesect vs Protoman is a What if? episode of death battle created by Nightwing169. It features Genesect from the pokemon series and Protoman from the Megaman series. Description Two cyborg machines, technically. Will Genesect's additional cyborg features defeat the artificially perfect Protoman? Interlude Wiz: Now, this fight may seem a little strange, but were doing it anyway. Cue the music. Wiz: These cyborg like being have had extra upgrades over the years, such as these two beings. Boomstick: Genesect, the Paleozoic insect with modified by Team Plasma. ''' Wiz: And Protoman, the first robot master. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle! Genesect Wiz: 300 million years ago, the Paleozoic era was here. Other pokemon ruled the land, some not found today. Boomstick: You mean like dinosaurs? Wiz: No, they would appear in 55 million years. One of the most vicious pokemon was named Genesect. Appearing in the first few million years of the Paleozoic. Then the end of the Paleozoic era came and all that was left of Genesect were fossils. Boomstick: Then 2013 came and then we were introduced to the Unova region. With all the new pokemon species, Genesect was never found. Until Team Plasma showed up and totally dug up that shit. ' Wiz: After finding the genesect fossil, they revived the pokemon, introducing it to the new world. '''Boomstick: After some cyborg surgery, Genesect was modified 2015 style and Team Plasma attached a canon onto its back. After some more experiments, Team Plasma added some new stuff like adding attacks to the canon. ' Wiz: After that, Genesect was pulled into the modern world and became a force to be reckoned with. 'Boomstick: With this new weapon, Genesect could use beam attacks. His main attack is Techno Beam. With special disks, he can make Techno Blast into an electric attack, fire attack, ice attack, and a water attack. ' Wiz: And the beams have different effects as they change. With the shock drive, the beam is super effective against flying and water type pokemon. The burn drive is supper effective against grass, bug, steel and ice type pokemon. The chill drive is super effective against flying, grass, and ground typed pokemon. And with the douse drive, Techno Blast is super effective against fire, ground, and rock typed pokemon. '''Boomstick: By leveling up, Genesect can learn fell stinger, quick attack, magnet rise, metal claw, screech, fury cutter, Lock-On, flame charge, magnet bomb, slash, metal sound, signal beam, tri attack, X-Scissor, bug buzz, simple beam, zap canon, hyper beam, dark pulse, flash cannon, energy ball, solar beam, ice beam, flamethrower, thunder, aerial ace, fly for some reason, thunderbolt, shadow claw, psychic and his signature move the Techno Blast. He's even capable of telepathic speaking. Wiz: In the Paleozoic period, Genesect was the most feared of hunters, meaning it has experience killing things. Hunting rock type pokemon such as kabuto and Kabutops and defending its territory. Yes kabuto species. Boomstick: Being a legendary pokemon, Genesect's power is insane. He can go toe to toe with even the most powerful pokemon, fought Mega Mewtwo, is super effective against rock, grass, immune to poison attacks and is great for elite four battles. ' Wiz: But don't he does have weaknesses. Genesect is weak to fire type pokemon. And while he did fight mewtwo, that was a group of genesects fighting together and almost lost. '''Boomstick: Well that doesn't really matter because Genesect is a beast. I think this guy literally made pokemon fans love bug types again. With the cyborg features and upgrades, genesect is a true fighting machine. ' Genesect pops out of a pokeball and does his cry. Protoman Wiz: Protoman. Originally intended to become the first humanoid robot capable of independent thought and reasoning, protoman became a true fighting machine. 'Boomstick: But there's more to this man, or robot, then meets the eye. ' Wiz: Dr. Light built his first robot named Protoman. As a prototype. Protoman's design was incomplete. But he greatly exceeded Dr. Light's expectations on several levels, it was later discovered that Proto Man's energy core had a critical problem that would eventually make him stop functioning. Dr. Light planned to repair him. '''Boomstick: But then worst came. Since he was created too independent, Protoman feared the modification would change his character. Proto Man refused to have Dr. Light meddle with his systems and fled to protect his sense of identity. Wiz: Presuming he was dead, Dr. Light perfected the energy core and created sibling units Rock and Roll. Protoman wandered the world alone. Before his energy reactor was completely depleted, the scientist Dr. Wily found him collapsed and dying. Dr. Wily managed to temporarily repair Proto Man by altering his power reactor from a solar to a nuclear one, as well as making other modifications, turning him into a combat robot, becoming a brutal fighting machine. Boomstick: There we go! Unfortunately that didn't last forever. ''' Wiz: Indebted to Dr. Wily, Proto Man served him until his encounters with Mega Man made him realize his true nature. '''Boomstick: So the bad stuff was out, saved Megaman, kicked Willy's ass and become a lethal force for good. Yet he refused Dr. Light's help. Sounds familiar. Protoman: Where's Dr. Willy? Oh no, too late. Boomstick: Well we get to talk about his weapons. As a gift given by Willy, he was granted the Proto Shield, created to compensate for Protoman's horrible stamina. In addition it's used to block enemy attacks, but only while jumping. Which is kind of bullshit I mean he used it when he was on the ground. ' Wiz: To get around he uses the Red Striker, a high speed machine and shield that can go up to speeds at 512 km per hour or 318.14205 miles per hour. '''Boomstick: He also carries a bunch of weapons. Like his Proto Buster, a powerful hand cannon that can charge energy to make the shot stronger. He also has Shadow Man's Shadow Blade, creating a shuriken bouncing off walls. And he can create some awesome attacks. ' Wiz: Proto Strike is a powerful short-ranged beam. There's also Big Bang Strike, an energy blast of tremendous power. This attack is very dangerous to Proto Man, however, as it severely drains his energy. It's strong enough destroy King's strong shield. Protoman: I'm sorry, I can't go easy on you. 'Boomstick: And finally, there's my personal favorite, the Variable Weapon System. Proto Man can copy Special Weapons from other robots and use them to his own advantage. Oh, I could have some fun with that. ' Wiz: Riiiiight. Protoman has aided Megaman on multiple occasions to defeat Dr. Willy, his Big Bang Strike, as we mentioned before, can destroy King's shield, is able to shoot bouncing balls of electricity and can do other stuff. He was even able to go up against Megaman, multiple times. Proto Man is calm, cool, and collected in any situation and greatly independent, and even saves Megaman's life on multiple occasion. Though he is weaker than megaman, his abilities make up for that. 'Boomstick: Please don't piss him off. ' Protoman: I live as I wish. That is all. My life is none of your buisness. Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a death battle! In the forest, Protoman is seen running through the forest holding his Proto Buster. Protoman: I can't believe I was sent on this mission. If I die, Rock's gonna pay for that. Genesect is then seen running through the trees. Protoman hears the running. He then uploads a file and sees what he just saw. Protoman: Perfect. Time to put this thing into use. Protoman then charges up his Proto Buster and fires. Genesect sees the beam and counters it using flame charge. Genesect then rushes to Protoman and uses X-Scissors. Protoman counters that with his shield. Genesect: You are trespassing. Stand aside! Protoman: Like I'd do that. I'm here to capture you and test you. Genesect: I've heard that multiple times. I swear, this is the last time I'll say this. GET OUT! Protoman doesn't budge. Genesect then uses ice beam. Genesect: Alright, were gonna play this game huh? Okay then. Don't say I didn't warn you. FIGHT! Genesect rushes in using flame charge. Protoman uses Shadow Man's Blade and it bounces around the trees. The flame charge sends the shuriken back at Protoman. Protoman then uses his shield and counters it. Genesect then jumps in the air and uses X-Scissor. Protoman is hit and back flips back and is on a tree branch. Protoman: Damn, your good. Genesect: You have no idea. Protoman: *Damn, this is gonna be hard.* Protoman drops from the tree branch and uses his Proto Buster. He then charges it up and shoots at Genesect. Genesect counters it with energy ball and ice beam. Protoman charges it up so more and it hits Genesect. Genesect then triples his speed with flame charge and hits Protoman. Protoman: *Groans.* Genesect then uses X-Scissor and kicks Protoman back. Genesect: Techno Blast! Protoman: What? The blast is headed for Protoman. Protoman reacts quickly and brings out his shield. Genesect: That was only one of them. I got four more if you want me to do them all. Protoman: *Groans.* Protoman uses his Variable Weapon System and gains Genesect's cannon. He then shoots a beam out of the cannon. Genesect counters it with thunderbolt. He then turns into jet mode using flame charge at Protoman. He then hits Protoman multiple times. He then turns into normal mode, jumps in the air and uses metal claw. He then scrapes Protoman badly, with marks on his chest. Protoman then kneels on the ground, holding his chest. Protoman then charges up his Proto Buster at full power. The beam hits Genesect, sending him back through trees. Once the beam is gone, Genesect is badly damaged. Protoman: Not so tough now huh? Genesect then gathers all of his drives, puts them all in the slot, and charges his beam to full power. Protoman sees what he's doing and charges his Proto Buster to full power. They both rush to each other and release the energy. Both roar. Protoman: If you can't take the heat, get of the forest. Genesect: *Roars.* Genesect charges the beam even more, uses quick attack, slashes Protoman with his arm, and fires the beam. Protoman is now seen dead on the ground. KO! Results Boomstick: Ragnar-owned. Wiz: This fight was incredibly close. While Protoman surpassed Genesect in strength and durability, his own stubborn stamina lead to Genesect's favor with in close and in range. Boomstick: Both have done some pretty impressive things. But if you ask me what's more impressive: beating mewtwo or Dr. Willy, I'd say mewtwo, even though it took five of them to fight the pokemon. ''' Wiz: Genesect's versatility could counter anything Protoman could throw at him, and had the edge in speed. '''Boomstick: Looks like Protoman got Roblown-up. Wiz: The winner is Genesect. Next Time on Death Battle THE DARKNESS VS LOBO Version 2 Fight Results Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:"Pokemon vs Megaman" themed Death Battles Category:Nightwing169 Category:Cyborg themed death battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card